


I Am The Flash

by FlashFan (lolsy)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, Coffee date, Episode s01 e16, Implied Sexual Content, Len doesn't know Barry is The Flash, M/M, Snart can be nice, Snart is clueless, Time Travel, Top Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolsy/pseuds/FlashFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst running laps around Central City to let off steam, Barry accidently travels back in time to live through a day he has already lived through two times before. Only this time when he changes the course of events, it isn't a bad obstacle that has been thrown his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Before Barry time travels it is set between episodes 22 and 23, after he time travels it's set at the end of episode 15 and the rest of episode 16.

It was sometime after supper and Barry had finished his shift at the police station and canvassed the city to stop the few odd petty crimes. With Dr. Wells - or Eobard Thawne as he was calling himself now – kidnapping Eddie and then endangering the meta-humans, Barry was at his breaking point. He didn’t know how much more of this he could handle, not to mention the escape of all the meta-humans thanks to Cold. Not only was his job as The Flash a stress but his day job at the police station was not making the situation any better. Every time he entered the police station Captain Singh was on his back wanting to know where lab results were for ongoing investigations. He just couldn’t catch a break, that’s why he was currently speeding through the city. This was Barry’s new way of letting off steam, Cisco and Caitlin just let him be because they knew how much stress he was under.

He must now be on his third lap around the city, he could feel his speed increase the further he ran. It felt good to feel the rush of the cool, crisp night air on his face. He could feel the tingling of his cheeks where they were getting cold but he didn’t mind. It was another nice distraction from everything else that was going on around him. Caitlin and Cisco had already left for the night, they had told Barry when he returned to just make sure he locked up before he left for the night. As he realized he was coming to the end of his third lap he thought about what he would do once he got home. Iris was living back at the house again because Eddie no longer wanted to get married after Eobard told him of his future. Joe was working late tonight, he had said something about finishing a report on a case. Barry figured him and Iris could make some popcorn and watch something on Netflix.

It was at the end of that thought that Barry saw a sudden burst of white light and then he realized he was running fast down a road he was supposed to be nowhere near. He knew he was running fast but he couldn’t have got to that road, it wasn’t even on the way to S.T.A.R. Labs. It was on the other side of town. He quickly came to a stop and noticed a woman on the other side of the road shouting about being late to a taxi that drove past her.  
“Oh no, this isn’t good.” Barry mumbled to himself.  
“What isn’t good?” Barry heard Cisco in his ear.  
“Dude, what’re you doing, get to the morgue.”  
“Right, sorry I got a bit disorientated.”  
This was Barry’s second time traveling back to this night so he knew what to expect this time.

When Barry arrived at the morgue as Barry and not The Flash he was careful as to not bump into Captain Singh this time. He immediately saw the shattered ice on the floor around the dead body and knew Mark Mardon was on the loose again for the third time now.  
“Joe, Mark Mardon did this.” Barry said, turning to face Joe.  
Then as Barry expected, Eddie came in with the voice recording. After they heard the recording and Eddie walked away, Joe just stared at Barry shocked.  
“How did you know that?”  
“That’s not important, all that matters is that Mark Marden is a meta-human that’s loose in Central City.”  
“Why don’t you head to S.T.A.R. Labs and I’ll meet you there when I’m finished up here.” Joe said, still shocked.  
“Sure.”  
As Barry was running he realized he could just grab Mardon now, he knew where he was. He’d then also have time to stop Cold from kidnapping Cisco and Dante.

As soon as Barry got Mardon he took him straight to the pipeline to lock him away.  
“Well Mr. Allen this is truly remarkable. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you find him so fast?”  
“Just a hunch.” Barry shrugged, he didn’t want to talk to Wells knowing the man had murdered his mother.  
“Well I think that’s enough for one day, I shall be heading home. I suggest the same for the three of you, it’s been quite an evening.” Wells said.  
The three of them followed him out of the labs before all parting for their homes. When Barry got home he fell into bed, he wondered when Cold would show his face.

When Barry woke up the next morning he saw that he had some texts from Joe telling him to go to S.T.A.R. Labs and that he would meet him there. Barry sighed but got up and ready, he had the next two days off at the police station so at least he didn’t have to deal with that. When he arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, Joe was sat with Dr. Wells waiting for him.  
“Is everything all right?” Barry asked, he already had a feeling where this conversation was heading.  
“What was with you last night at the crime scene? You were acting all weird.”  
“I always act weird.” Barry replied, remembering what he had said last time.  
“Okay, weirder.”  
“Look Joe, there are just some things that I can’t tell you and you’re gonna have to trust me.”  
Then there was an awkward long pause, Barry could have sworn something was supposed to have happened. He didn’t remember this long pause before. That’s when he remembered his phone was supposed to ring, it was supposed to be Linda calling him because he was running late. Oh right, him and Linda are still together. He got Mardon last night instead of today, he was slightly ahead of schedule.

Barry then quickly thought of calling Cisco and telling him and Caitlin not to go to his brother’s party, that way hopefully Snart wouldn’t know where Dante lived.  
“Are we done Joe, I actually have to call Cisco.”  
“Yeah, I have to go down to the station anyway.”  
Once Wells and Joe had left the room Barry quickly called Cisco.  
“Hey Cisco.”  
“Hey man, what’s up?”  
“Cisco don’t go to your brother’s party!”  
“Okay firstly, how did you know about that, I only told Caitlin. Secondly, why?”  
“Look just promise me you won’t go. I just have to go see Linda and then I promise I will explain everything to you.”  
“Okay then, I guess.”  
“Okay, I’ll text you with a time later.”  
“Okay.”

Barry was just walking around a corner nearing Central City Picture News when someone ran into him almost knocking him completely over.  
“Oh shit! I’m so sorry.”  
When Barry looked up he met eyes with the one and only Leonard Snart.  
“What the hell Snart!” Barry shouted.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Wait, should I know you?” Snart asked confused.  
“What the hell are you talking about?! And why are you being so nice?”  
“Well you know my name. And I should be nice, I was the one that ran into you.”  
“Of course I know you’re name, and you’ve never been nice to anyone before.”  
“Well I guess you’ve seen me on the news.”  
“What are you talki-“  
It then hit Barry, of course Snart didn’t know who he was, he’s not dressed as The Flash and Cisco hasn’t given up his identity yet.  
“Well why don’t you call me and we can get coffee sometime” Snart said, slipping Barry a piece of paper with a phone number on it.  
“See how nice I can actually be.” Snart said, winking at him and then walking around the corner.  
“What the hell just happened?” Barry whispered to himself, stuffing the paper into his back pocket. Barry continued walking, he didn’t have much time to ponder on the situation because Linda would be waiting for him.

He finally made his way in through the glass doors, still managing to be later after running the last block.  
“Hey, I’m here. I’m so sorry!” Barry panted, remember some of what he said before.  
“It’s okay, you get a pass considering you’re never late.”  
He gave her a smile.  
“What’s been going on with you lately?”  
Barry decided to keep to the script again.  
“Nothing.” Barry panted, still out of breath.  
“Come on, give me at little credit here.” Linda replied, with a knowing look on her face.  
“Ah, I’ve just been dealing with a lot of things lately, and I like you Linda. We really get along-“  
“Relationships should be more than just getting along. Your heart should ache for me.”  
_Here we go_ Barry thought, he knew where this was heading. He’d already lived through it once, but it was what he wanted.  
“Does it?”  
Barry just stayed silent knowing not to answer her question. Linda placed her hand on top of Barry’s, he remembered the same warm and soft touch just like before. He didn’t bother to go through the exact same routine as before, there was no need.  
“Go get her.”  
Linda kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Barry didn’t bother to stop and talk to Iris and he was not taking Linda’s advice, not after what happened last time with Eddie punching him in the face and Caitlin’s made up story. As he walked out of Central City Picture News he pulled out his cell phone to dial Cisco’s number, he had a lot of explaining to do.  
“Hey Barry, ready to meet up?” Cisco answered.  
“Yeah, do you just wanna meet up in my lab at CCPD?”  
Barry didn’t want to go to the bar like last time, just in case Lisa Snart popped up.  
“Sounds good, I’ll see you in about ten minutes."  
“Cool.”  
With that, Barry headed towards CCPD.

He arrived at his lab a few minutes before Cisco but once they were both seated around his desk it didn’t take long for Cisco to start asking questions.  
“So what did you want to tell me? And how did you know about my brother’s birthday party? Also why didn’t you want me or Caitlin to go? I mean if you wanted to come, all you had to do-“  
“Cisco stop talking.”  
“Okay.” Once Cisco had stopped asking so many questions Barry began his own.  
“How did you sleep last night?”  
“Ugh totally random but now you mention it, not well.”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“What does this have to do with anything?”  
“Just answer the questions and I promise I will explain everything to you.”  
“Okay, well the whole night I just kept having random nightmares.”  
“What happened in your nightmares?”  
“Well in one Dr. Wells tried to kill me, totally weird. In another we had to transport the meta-humans and they escaped because of Snart. Oh and one really weird one, Snart had a sister called Lisa who kissed me and took me back to her place. When we got there Cold was there with Mick Rory and they had Dante. Cold threatened to kill him if I didn’t give up your identity, so I did but you weren’t mad at me.”  
Barry just looked at the ground not sure how to explain things.  
“Why don’t you seem shocked or surprised?” Cisco asked him.

“Cisco I don’t know how to explain this, but those things did really happen.”  
“Barry they were just dreams. That’s impossible.”  
Barry now decided to try and prove it to Cisco.  
“In the dream where you met Lisa Snart, I told you I broke up with Linda right before she came over to us at the bar.”  
“How did you know that?”  
“I told you, it actually happened.”  
“Okay say it did happen, I wasn’t even at a bar yesterday.”  
“It didn’t happen yesterday, it happened today but in an alternate timeline.”  
“How can we be in an alternate timeline?”  
Barry sighed.  
“Because I can time travel if I run fast enough.”  
“Are you being serious?”  
“Yeah.”

Barry was scared for Cisco’s reaction when it hit. Just then Cisco’s face formed a huge grin.  
“Dude that is awesome!”  
“Well not the reaction I was expecting but then again it is you.”  
“But wait if Wells killed me, how did I meet Lisa?”  
“Wells killed you in the original timeline, when I time traveled for the first time I changed the timeline so instead things went down with Cold. When I was on my way to the morgue last night I had done it again accidently, that’s why I was so confused.” Barry explained.  
“Wow dude, my mind is like totally blown.”  
“So what did you change in the timeline this time?”  
“Well I stopped Mardon earlier, obviously Wells hasn’t killed you, and I stopped Cold from kidnapping you. Which reminds me on the way to breaking up with Linda for the second time, Cold bumped into me. He doesn’t know I’m The Flash because you never told him this time, so he’s like really nice and apologizing and then he asked me out for coffee.”

Cisco burst into tears of laughter.  
“So are you going?” He asked, when he could talk again.  
“Of course not, he’s Leonard Snart. Besides even if I go as Barry Allen I work for the CCPD, I could get in so much trouble!”  
“If you get caught. I really doubt Leonard Snart is going to go somewhere that public anyways, he can’t afford to get caught either.”  
“Why are you so interested in me going anyway?”  
“Think about it. He might reveal something to you that we don’t know about, like where he is staying, what his next plans are going to be.”  
“Oh yeah Cisco I can totally see it ‘so I’m busy tomorrow robbing Central City Bank but maybe we can chill the day after’.” Barry mocked.  
“Okay that was a really bad Captain Cold impression and hey you never know, at least try.”  
“Fine, I’ll call him in the morning but only because it might help us save the city from more of his plans.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Barry and Cisco parted ways and headed for their homes, Barry was exhausted when he reached the house. He crawled under the cover on his bed, dreading the morning and the phone call he was going to have to make.

When Barry woke up the next morning it was ten-thirty, he doesn’t normally sleep in that late. He guessed his brain was trying to put off calling Cold as well. He sat up and picked his phone up off of his bedside table, then fished the paper out of his jeans that he had carelessly tossed on the floor. It only rang a couple of times before Snart picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Snart, it’s Barry.”  
“Barry? Do I know a Barry?” Snart was talking in his emotionless tone again.  
“Barry Al-“  
_Oh yeah, he still doesn’t know who I am_ , Barry thought.  
“The guy you bumped into yesterday.”  
“Oh right, well hi Barry. What can I do for you?” Barry noticed Cold’s tone change to a more friendly and kind manner.

“Are you free this morning, I figured I’d take you up on that coffee offer.” Barry cringed as he spoke.  
“Sure, how about in an hour?”  
“Sounds good, where did you want to go?”  
“A place called Saints and Sinners, do you know it?”  
_Of course Snart would pick there_ , barry thought to himself.  
“Isn’t that a bar?”  
“You know it?”  
Snart sounded surprised.  
“Yeah, why are you so surprised?”  
“You just didn’t strike me as the type of person to be hanging around in a place like that.”  
“Someone I know goes there frequently.”  
“Oh, well they serve coffee in the mornings as well as alcohol.”  
“Oh, well cool. See you in an hour then.”

As soon as Barry got off the phone from Snart he called Cisco.  
“Hey man, what’s up?”  
“I’m meeting him in an hour, what’s the plan.”  
“Meet me at the air strip where we recorded your speed when you first became The Flash.”  
“Okay, see you soon.”  
Barry didn’t understand why Cisco wanted to meet him there, but he got ready at super speed and headed out the door.

“Why here Cisco?” Barry asked.  
Cisco had a table laid out with computers, microphones, and speakers.  
”I had more dreams last night, Wells or Eobard Thawne I guess kidnapped Eddie. Grodd is still alive, he took over the Generals mind and yours. He kidnapped Joe and Iris found out you were The Flash. So we can’t trust Wells especially considering he planted cameras everywhere, hence why we are here.”  
“Smart thinking, I completely forgot about that. So what is all this stuff?”  
“I’m going to give you an earpiece and hide a microphone on you. That way I can here what’s happening and talk to you. Pretty much the same thing as your Flash suit.”  
By the time Cisco set everything up and tested the equipment it was time for Barry to go and meet Cold.  
“Well good luck man, try and find out as much as you can.”  
“I will.”  
With that Barry sped off to saints and Sinners.

When he arrived Snart was sat at the bar, he had already ordered himself a coffee and waiting for Barry.  
“Hey.” Barry said, as he took a seat next to Snart.  
"Hey!” Snart smiled.  
_Oh my god he’s smiling, not a smirk a smile. I’ve never seen it before, it’s actually kinda creeping me out_. Barry came out of his thought when he heard Cisco in his ear,  
“ _Barry say something, don’t just stare!_ ”  
“So how was your morning so far?” Barry asked, trying to be causal.  
“Really boring until you called.” Cold smiled.  
“ _Dude he sounds like he’s flirting with you.”_ Cisco said.  
Barry wished he could tell Cisco to shut up but that would blow his cover.  
“I’m actually surprised you did call.”  
“Well you seemed really sorry, so I thought I should give you a break.”  
Snart chuckled, Barry felt like he wasn’t even with Captain Cold, he acted so different.  
“Well thanks, I best buy you a coffee then.”

After sitting there for an hour or so Snart spoke,  
“Hey, do you maybe wanna come back to my place and hang out for bit?”  
“Ugh…”  
“ _Barry say yes, we could find out where one of his safe houses are! This is the closest thing of his we have come to this whole hour you have been with him_.” Cisco said, through the earpiece.  
“Sure, why not” Barry smiled.  
“Did you drive or anything?”  
“No.”  
“Well I have my bike, I can give you a ride.”  
“Okay.”  
Snart handed Barry an extra helmet and they took off. Barry couldn’t help but notice how close their bodies were and how he had his arms wrapped around Snarts waist.  
“ _So how uncomfortable do you feel right now?_ ”  
Cisco was laughing so loud Barry was worried Snart would hear. He was relieved when they arrived - to Barry’s surprise - at a really nice looking house.

“Come in.” Snart said, as he gestured for Barry to enter.  
“You have a really nice house.”  
“You sound surprised.”  
“Well I know some stuff about you.”  
“Another reason why I didn’t expect you to have coffee with me, why did you?”  
“Well when you apologized and stuff you seemed a lot nicer than what everyone makes out.”  
“ _Barry what are you saying dude?!_ ” Cisco was shouting in Barry’s ear.  
Barry wasn’t lying though, this was a nicer, kinder Snart than what he was used to.  
“Well thanks.”  
Snart gestured for him to sit down on the couch, to Barry’s surprise Snart sat down right next to him.  
“I guess I can be nicer to certain people, people who deserve it.”

Snart scooted closer to Barry, so their sides were squished together.  
“People who deserve it huh, and who would they be?”  
“Mainly Mick my somewhat friend and my sister Lisa.”  
“ _Ask him about The Flash._ ” Cisco chimed in.  
“What about The Flash?”  
Cold smirked.  
“I wouldn’t say I was nice to him but he’s not dead either.”  
Colds, darker tone came out again.  
“You could have killed him if you wanted to?”  
“I’ve had the chance a couple of times to kill him but I’ve never took the shot.”  
“Why not?”  
“He’s a good nemesis, I want to keep him around.”  
“Good nemesis?” Barry asked confused.  
“Yeah, he can keep up with me. The fight, the banter, all of the stuff that makes him a good nemesis. All the fun would go away if I killed him.”  
“ _Well this just got interesting._ ”  
Barry kept forgetting Cisco was listening in.  
“Fun?” Barry questioned.  
“Yeah, it’s boring to fight someone you can easily defeat, he keeps me on my toes.” Cold Smirked.  
“Enough about The Flash though, I want to know more about you, Barry.” Cold purred into Barry’s ear.  
Barry felt the blush that was rising up his neck, especially when Cold started running his hand up and down Barry’s thigh.

Barry quickly jumped up when Cold squeezed the top of his thigh.  
“Actually I should get going, I have stuff I need to do.”  
Barry hated the way his voice went so high it cracked. He backed up into a side table, just catching the lamp before it fell to the floor.  
“Do you need a ride?” Snart asked, smirking at how dorky Barry was stumbling to get out of the house.  
“Ugh no I’m good thanks.”  
He was searching for the door handle while looking at Snart but having no luck.  
“Barry.”  
“Yeah?”  
“The handle is on the other side of the door.”  
Barry looked down.  
“Oh yeah, ugh thanks.”  
With that he stumbled out of the doorway, leaving Snart staring at the closed door with a smile on his face.  
“Cute.” He said out loud but to no one in particular.  
He couldn’t help but remember the crimson blush that covered Barry’s face and neck. How it illuminated him, bringing out all of his best features.

Barry hated the butterflies he could feel in his stomach as he ran back to where Cisco was at. They weren’t even bad butterflies, they were the nice excited ones. When Barry got back to Cisco he was starting to pack up the computers and microphones.  
“Hey.” Barry said, making himself known.  
As soon as Cisco saw Barry a grin spread across his face.  
“What?” Barr asked.  
“Don’t give me all that, I may not have seen anything but I have a pretty good idea what happened. Especially by judging the blush on your face.”  
“Considering I just ran through the city at super speed, I would expect my face to be red.”  
Cisco just raised his eyebrows at Barry, giving him an ‘I’m not stupid’ look.  
“Barry and Snart sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes lo-“  
“Cisco it was nothing like that, I got out before anything happened.”  
“Yeah about that, is there actually any of his house left standing? The way you left made it sound like you took a bulldozer to it.”  
“Oh my god, I crashed into one end table! Wouldn’t you if your nemesis squeezed the top of your thigh?”  
“Woah, he touched you? I thought he was just getting a bit into your space, but not that close.”

With that Barry’s face became completely bright crimson again.  
“Barry, Cold doesn’t know who you are. He genuinely must like you, it’s actually quite funny.”  
“No it’s not Cisco, I think I should tell him.”  
“Tell him what?”  
“Everything! How I’m The Flash, explain the whole time travel thing-“  
“Wait dude, we actually have a way of sneaking around him. If you tell him, that will be over.”  
“That’s the point, I don’t want to sneak around him. I actually feel bad about it considering he kept my identity a secret before.”  
“Well dude, it’s your secret so it’s up to you.”  
“I’m gonna go back to his now and explain.”  
“Well wait, let me set all of the equipment up again.”  
“No. No spying this time, this is just between me and him.”  
With that Barry tore the microphone off of himself before leaving a gust of wind and Cisco behind.  
“That microphone was not cheap.” Cisco mumbled to himself, while looking at the broken microphone lying on the floor.

Barry recognized the house straight away, it didn’t look like it belonged to a criminal. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
“Barry. Back so soon?”  
Snart sounded surprised but happy.  
“We need to talk.”  
“Come in.” Snart smiled, while gesturing for Barry to enter.  
When Barry sat on the couch he noticed Snart sat on the couch too, but not as close as before.  
“Look if I came on too strong I-“  
“No, it has nothing to do with that.” Barry interrupted.  
“Oh, well do please continue.”  
“Look I have something to tell you and I don’t really know how to say it, so I’m just going to say it.”  
“Is it that I’m too old for you?”  
“What?” Barry asked confused.  
“I know my hair is getting a little grey but I swear I’m only forty”  
“No that isn’t it, and FYI forty is still old.”  
“You won’t be thinking that when you’re forty.”  
“Urgh, we’re completely getting off point.”  
“Right, what were you just going to say?”  
Barry took a deep breath and stood up.  
“I’m The Flash.”

Cold had a huge grin on his face.  
“Oh so you want to role play, you could have just said so. It’s actually really hot that you want to. How did you know that fucking The Flash was one of my fantasies?”  
Barry slumped back down onto the couch, rubbing his hands over his face. He couldn’t believe what Cold had just said.  
“What? Does it bother you?” Cold asked, when he saw Barry’s expression.  
“A little, yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I am, The Flash.”  
Snart gave Barry a confused look.  
“Wait, are you being serious?”  
“Yes Snart.” Barry sighed, looking up at Cold.  
“Prove it.”  
With that Barry rushed around the house before returning to his seat.  
“Oh.” Snart replied.  
“Yeah, oh” Barry repeated not knowing what else to say.

“I’m your nemesis, why would you give up your identity to me?”  
“Because I know you won’t tell anyone. Including Lisa, your sister.”  
“How do you know about Lisa?”  
“Same reason how I know you won’t give up my identity. I can time travel when I run fast enough, this is the second time I have accidently time traveled back to these last few days.”  
Snart just nodded.  
“You don’t seem shocked.” Barry said.

“Well, I once didn’t believe in super heroes that could run faster than anyone or anything else on the planet. And look now.”  
“Fair enough.”  
"So you Barry are the scarlet speedster. Well you know what they say, opposites do attract."  
"Wha-"  
Before Barry could finish, Snart had attached their lips. Barry felt the butterflies come back but he was too occupied to care. Snart pulled back to look into the others eyes but not for long because Barry was pulling him back in for another kiss. 

It didn't take long before Barry was starting to loose himself and began to vibrate.  
"What the hell just happened?" Snart asked.  
"I, ugh, vibrate... When I get excited." Barry blushed.  
Snart picked Barry up to carry him on his hips, so instinctively Barry wrapped his arms and legs around Snart.  
"Where are we going?" Barry asked.  
"To my bedroom where you can vibrate again, but while we're naked lying on top of my bed."  
Barry gave Cold a big grin, but soon moaned when Snart squeezed his ass. The whole night all anyone would have heard would have been the moaning and groaning coming from Snarts Bedroom.

When Barry woke up that morning Snart was just staring at him.  
"So how does it feel to have your fantasy of fucking The Flash come to life?"  
"Pretty damn good." Snart smiled.  
"How do you feel about me being forty?"  
"I still think forty's old but I can live with it."  
Barry was smiling too now, so they just laid there sharing lazy morning kisses.  
"Hey, what time is it?" Barry asked, once they had parted.  
"Well considering we were up so late, it's about twelve in the afternoon."

"Oh shit!" Barry said, jumping out of bed.  
Until Barry felt the cool air, he forgot how naked he was. Snart couldn't help the chuckle he let out, or the way his eyes scanned Barry's toned, naked body.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I'm so late for work!" Barry screeched, pulling on his clothes that were scattered around the room.  
"I didn't realize The Flash had a work schedule."  
"No not my Flash job, my day job."  
"You have a day job?" Cold said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, I'm a forensic scientist for CCPD."  
"You what?!" Snart screeched.  
"Relax Len, I won't say anything. I would end up loosing my job!"  
"Mhmm I love when you call me Len. Especially how you were moaning it last night." Snart said, grabbing Barry's wrists once he was dressed and pulling him towards himself.

"Do you... Um, want me to come by later?" Barry asked, ducking trying to hide his blush.  
"Of course, I want to see what other parts of my body can feel your vibrations." Snart purred, running his hands up and down Barry's arms.  
He pulled Barry down and began pulling his button lip between his own. Barry groaned sounding agitated and pulled away.  
"If you start that, I'll never get to work."  
"Sounds good to me!" Snart smirked, then reaching forward he squeezed Barry's groin, feeling the bulge there.  
"Seems like you wouldn't mind either." He laughed, at the gasp Barry made.  
With a blush on his face running down his neck, Barry stumbled towards the door. He stumbled and tripped over objects the same as before, soon rushing out of the bedroom and out of the house. Len was left lying naked in bed, a huge smile on his face.  
"Cute." He spoke to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> I also have a ColdFlash [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldflashfan) blog if you guys were interested in checking that out, it's pretty much random ColdFlash posts!


End file.
